Miraculous Identity
by this.story.is.me
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* When Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris once again, they pine to see each other's identities. When the mask is finally unhooded, can Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris from another disaster? Or is the information of knowing who they really were going to change their friendship? Ladybug x Cat Noir/Marionette x Adrien fic. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Marionette woke up to a huge beeping that definitely _wasn't_ her alarm.

Yawning, she blinked and glanced outside her window, and startled in surprise. "Tikki, what's with the traffic?" Her little friend peered outside with her. "Some kind of accident, I think. Anyway, you need to hurry up and get to school before you wind up being late again!" Marionette slapped her forehead. "Right! Though I do wonder how I always end up being late every day… never mind!" She grabbed her purse and her textbook, a little magazine added to the mix. Tikki fluttered inside it.

"Let's go!"

Rushing, Marionette ran down the stairs and skid into the kitchen. "Mom? Dad! I need to go!"

A sleepy Tom poked his head out of the bedroom door. "Marionette? What are you doing up so early?" She frowned. "Early? But-" She glanced at the clock. "THREE?"

Sabina joined the rest of her family. "What are you doing so early, hon?" Marionette blinked. "Well, the cars woke me up, and the sun was shining pretty brightly, and I thought that I would be late for school again, so-" Tom clapped a hand over Marionette's ever talking mouth. "All right, we got it. You can go back to sleep now."

Their daughter frowned. "But if I do, won't I end up being late for school again?" Sabina smiled and shook her head. "Check the calendar. It's a Saturday."

Mentally, Marionette scolded herself for being so stupid. "Haha, um… it is?" she said sheepishly. Both of her parents nodded.

She gave them a cheeky smile as she headed up the stairs to her room. "Well, I'm sorry I woke you up… I'll just-" She ducked into her room as her parents' faint laughter floated through.

She turned to Tikki. "Did you know it was a Saturday?" Tikki shook her head. "No, I would have sworn that today was Friday…" Marionette sighed. "Shame, though. I would've seen _Adrien_ today…" She started to trail off in her own daydreams. Tikki clucked and tapped her forehead. "Hello? Earth to Marionette."

She shook her head. "Sorry Tikki, it's just… I had the most wonderful dream last night…" And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

In the streets of Paris, a blonde-haired boy was having the exact same problem.

"What do you mean, _it was a mistake?_ How can you wake up three in the morning and not have a single clue on how you woke up so early?" said an exasperated Gabriel through a glowing tablet. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I really don't know how I woke up this early," said Adrien.

Gabriel sighed. "Anyway, go back to sleep. You have a photoshoot at nine today, and I don't need _you_ to have a bedhead in such a terrible-starting day. Go on."

Sighing, Adrien trudged back to his room.

Once inside, his kwami, Plagg, fluttered right in his face. "Talk about a control freak." Adrien sighed. "Yeah. He's a regular freak too." Plagg blinked his luminous green eyes. "Anyway, why _were_ you waking up so early today?"

"I dunno. I just had this feeling…" He stared out the large glass window. Plagg bumped his ear and said, "So what were you dreamin' about?" Adrien choked. "What?"

Smirking, the kwami explained, "You were smiling and singing in your sleep, _Ladybug, ladybug!_ " Blushing a bright crimson, Adrien swatted at his friend. "Quit it, Plagg. I didn't do anything like that."

Plagg frowned. "Why _are_ you so obsessed over that one Ladybug, anyway? It's not like she returns your feelings or anything." He sighed. "Yeah, but remember Valentine's Day?" Plagg threw up his hands in exasperation. "For all we know, that was from some weird fangirl who's as word-throw up-y as you!"

Adrien shook his head stubbornly. "Ladybug sent it. She must've." Plagg shrugged. "Yeah, okay. But all this girl talk is making me hungry. Got any-"

" _No."_

* * *

Marionette yawned as she and Alya went window-shopping to get ideas for the next semester. "No. No. Boring. Huh. No." Alya commented on each design as she looked through them with her glasses.

Marionette was falling asleep. Suddenly, a pair of caramel-colored fingers snapped under her nose. "Wha- oh! Alya! Sorry, I was just… uhm…" Alya sighed. "Girl, you have _got_ to stop looking for photos of Adrien online during midnight. It's creepy and doesn't give you the beauty sleep you deserve."

She blushed. "I wasn't looking! Well, not last night, at least…" Alya snickered. "So what's your excuse today?" Marionette frowned. "I woke up at three today. Annoying cars kept beeping, and they woke me up." Alya nodded enthusiastically. "I know! Me too! Ha, wonder if this is some joke… Adrien, Nino, Chloé, and Sabrina woke up too, and who knows how many more."

Marionette frowned. "This can't be a coincidence. Hope that _Ladybug_ comes here to _check it out_ ," she said, hinting Alya. "Oh my gosh, you're _so right!_ Thanks for the tip, Marionette. I'll see you at the crime scene!" And with that, Alya bounded away.

Marionette snuck off into an alley, where she whispered to Tikki. "Patrol time, let's transform."

Tikki flew into her earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!" As soon as the bug-like creature flew and got sucked inside the Miracle Stones, she swept a hand over her face, a mask appearing. Her usual outfit disappeared as her costume stretched tight, and a little pouch appeared at her waist.

She muttered under her breath. "Let's see what everyone is up to."

With that, she bounded to the rooftops and disappeared like a last light blinking out.

She scanned the entire city for any disturbances. "Huh, no akumas here…" She landed on the roof of a car.

A surprised Adrien stared back at her. _Adrien!_ His green eyes reminded her of Cat Noir's- startled, wide, and filled with surprise.

She immediately blushed and leapt to the next car. Meanwhile, Adrien yelled at his driver, "Stop! I need to get out!" He frowned. "But Mr. Auguste…"

"Forget about my father, just let me out."

In a few seconds, Adrien had scurried off to an alley much like the one that Ladybug had transformed in. Speaking of transforming…

He hissed to Plagg, "Plagg! Claws out!" His buddy was chewing down some cheese when a surprised kwami was sucked into the ring. Immediately, a green pawprint imprinted itself on the black ring.

Adrien swept a hand over his eyes, a latex mask suddenly on. Cat ears twitched, and a tail grew out. He was now Cat Noir.

He muttered to Plagg, who was inside the ring. "Did you see Ladybug? She was totally blushing when she saw me!" His ring shook, indicating him to be quiet. "Yeah, yeah."

He ran after Ladybug.

* * *

She stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower, gazing at the setting sun that leaked pink, purple, and orange into the sky. "So beautiful…"

"That's only the second most beautiful thing I have seen today."

Ladybug turned to see Cat Noir with his cocky smile, and he swiftly grabbed her hand and kissed it before she could recoil. "You bad kitty, you," she teased before scooting over to give him some room.

Cat Noir swung his feet over the edge like he had no care in the world- which made sense, as he was a cat. "Did you notice anything suspicious lately?"

"Besides you kissing my hand?"

"Ha, ha."

Ladybug frowned. "Actually, there _was_ something. I fell asleep and woke up at three today, and about four other people did the same. Was it all just a coincidence?" Cat Noir tapped his tail. "Nah, probably just downtown traffic. Besides, don't you think you overreacted a bit?"

Ladybug laughed and played with his tail. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she smiled. "Then how come _you_ came here?"

Cat Noir shifted. "Can't I just tell my beautiful bug how much I love her?" Ladybug snorted. "No, really. You came because of the same reason, right?"

He was the one frowning, now. "No, I just really wanted to see you. A kitty is always curious, remember?" Ladybug tapped him on the nose. "I also remember that curiosity killed the cat."

Cat Noir smirked. "So all he needs is a little satisfaction." He leaned in for a kiss.

Ladybug put a finger to his ever-waiting lips. "Not today, loverboy. Maybe sometime, when you prove that I could give you the satisfaction." She blew him a kiss as she leapt away into the young night.

Cat Noir sighed as he murmured, "I'm totally gonna do that to you one day. When you accept me." He stayed to watch the sunset, the pink and orange still streaking the black sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Marionette sighed as she leaned back into her chair. "Tikki?" Immediately, the cute little kwami fluttered in her face. "You need help, Marionette?"

She shook her head. "No, just… hey, I've been wondering who Cat Noir is." Her little friend tapped its round and tiny chin. "I'm not sure you're supposed to try to find out. I mean, you identity is _just_ as important!" She sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it's just that… what if I know him in real life? Wouldn't that be a pain?"

Tikki giggled. "Maybe for you, but for him it would be like a trip to heaven. He's completely smitten over you!" A blush dusted Marionette's cheeks. "Ah, stop it. He's just like that 'cause he's a silly old tom. He doesn't really mean any of that nonsense." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, his puns are too much to bear. I mean, did you hear them?"

Tikki winked. "Though you never know, Marionette. You two always seem to find each other at times of crisis." She laughed. "When did you get so sneaky? We find each other because-"

"Because it's _true love,"_ corrected Tikki. She giggled again. "Besides, I think you're really cute together!" Marionette rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. The only way Cat Noir's gonna earn my heart is when he turns out to be Adrien." She sighed. "And there's no way a charming guy like that is ever a tease like Cat Noir."

Tikki fluttered around. "Besides, what did you really call me for?" Marionette frowned. "Don't you think it's been a little quiet lately?" Tikki shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not like I _want_ it or anything, but Hawk Moth hasn't been striking all that much lately. Less citizens are being akumatized." Tikki pondered this. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. But I'm thinking when he makes his next move, it's going to be difficult. I'm just wondering…" She bit her lip. "Maybe he got another Miraculous?" Tikki gasped. "If he did, that would be horrible! He causes enough trouble using the Moth Miraculous…" Marionette sighed. "I'm overthinking, what am I saying? If he got another Miraculous, he'd have to show his ugly face here in Paris to get our Miraculouses himself. He'd have done it already."

Tikki scratched her head. "I guess you're right… but I have a bad feeling that you're hitting pretty close to the mark. Just be careful, and I'll be right here when you need to transform."

Marionette sighed as she looked up in the sky. She smiled, reassured by the fact that she'd always have Tikki to comfort her unsettled thoughts.

* * *

Outside, in the streets of Paris, the ever-beeping cars still rampaged noise. "Just move it already!" yelled a pedestrian. "I'm going to be late for work," grumbled another.

In the beginning of the holdup, the mayor was roaring at a poor driver. "What do you mean, you accidently scratched my bumper? This was all extremely expensive, you know!" He stammered. "I-I didn't do anything… Mayor, you backed up into my car," he mumbled.

"ARE YOU CONTRADICTING ME? I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" He winced. "I apologize sir, really-"

Mayor Bourgeois swelled up. "You are a disgrace to my city! You were falling asleep at the wheel, weren't you? Of course you were," he steamed. The driver cowered. "I'll tell you when to sleep, young man- in bed with a teddy bear!" With that, the mayor stormed off, leaving a mess of cars all throughout Paris.

Miserable, the driver clambered back into his car and carefully drove back to his house, where he broke down. He began sobbing as he slowly fell asleep, the fatigue of the day finally taking its toll.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth was sneering as the capsule opened up. "Ah, the injustice of accusations. Especially if it's falling asleep on the job. What a tragedy…" He clucked as a pure white butterfly fluttered into his open palm. He clasped his other hand on top of it, and black energy grew around the butterfly. When Hawk Moth released it, it was black and purple.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and _evilize_ him!"

The butterfly fluttered away, flapping its wings for the course of Paris.

* * *

Marionette transformed into Ladybug at midnight as she leapt across the streets.

She needed some breathing room. Lately, her head has been pounding with school, homework, Chloe's madness, she didn't have the chance to fight as Ladybug to clear it all out. To be honest, she had missed saving the world. She even missed Cat Noir's teasing.

She supposed that it was extremely selfish, thinking like that. After all, she'd been chosen for this role precisely because whoever had given her the Ladybug Miraculous had traits that were worthy of a hero. She had to get these thoughts out of her head.

So, she went out tonight. Not as Marionette, if she did, she'd be a total klutz and would never get rid of her thoughts. Ladybug, though, was confident. Smart. She could face any problem and get it out of her way.

"Leaving so soon?"

Ladybug startled as Cat Noir stalked into view. His luminous green eyes pierced through the dark night. "What are you doing out so late, m'lady?" She sighed. "I had some trouble being Marion- uhm, my other self," she covered quickly. Cat Noir nodded as if he understood. "I get it. I feel that way all the time. For example, what if I told you that I was serious and obedient in my normal self?" Ladybug snorted. "Then I'd ask if you have personality disorder, I never would guess that you would be obedient in any way. Especially 'cause you're a cat."

Cat Noir smirked. "My lady knows everything about me. Every sign that we're meant to be together." Ladybug poked his nose. "Hey!" he complained. "Hey, kitty kitty, don't get flirty now. Especially at this hour. Isn't it time for your beauty sleep?"

"Ha! The only thing that wakes a cat up from sleep is if something way more important came up. Like you." He flashed a goofy smile at Ladybug.

She held down a laugh as she leaned against a post. "Very funny, Cat Noir. Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" He swallowed. "Actually, for the same reasons as you. Another sign that we're meant to be." He winked.

Ladybug finally giggled. "You would be charming if it came to my un-superhero self. But as Ladybug, I have duties to do." He snorted. "At this time? I don't see any akuma or trouble." She laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right."

He began prowling in the dark, practicing his skills as he swung and twirled his staff at an invisible opponent. "So whaddya wanna do?" Ladybug blinked. "Huh?"

"You're here 'cause you want to clear your head. I'm here because I want to clear my head. So let's do it together. What do you want to do?" Ladybug considered this. "Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

Cat Noir choked and dropped his staff. Ladybug winked and pointed at her partner. "Aha! Now the predator is prey." He tried to laugh as he dusted himself off. "For a bug, you're pretty cunning." She tried to look innocent. "What? I thought that a cat never gave out compliments." He winked. "You're allowed to take anything you want from me, m'lady. After all, you've already taken my heart."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "For a feline, you're pretty soft. Especially if you let a bug take your heart." He smiled charmingly. "It just happens to be so that the so-called bug is my partner and my best friend." Her breath caught. "Yep, and I'm hungry," she said. Mentally, she smacked her forehead. _Yep, and I'm hungry?_

The kitty grinned. "Good, 'cause this cat is begging for some milk." Ladybug frowned. "But didn't you hate milk?"

"Exactly." He scooped her up in one arm as he willed his staff to extend, the two figures whooshing to seemingly nothing.

And right where they left, the man underneath the roof of the house sat straight up as the akuma flew into his sleep mask. " _Hello, Nightmare. I am Hawk Moth, and from now on you are the chosen one. I have given you the power to prove the injustice that was made by the mayor, but for that there is a price."_ Nightmare's eyes glowed underneath. "Anything," he breathed. " _You must take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Only then will I grant you unlimited power."_

He stood up, sleeping mask still on. "I accept."

Immediately, purple vapor erupted from where the Akuma was as he slowly cackled, a new nightmare approaching the city of Paris.

* * *

 **Oh my- I did not expect to gain followers and favorites on this fanfic xD but here you go! Please please review I love getting them they just make my day :D Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on a roof, eating ice cream.

Cat Noir had bought two cups of highest rate gelato for the two, gallantly offering one to Ladybug if she gave him a kiss. Unbeknownst to say, she didn't.

"This is… really good," she mumbled delightedly as the gelato melted in her mouth. Cat Noir swallowed his own. "Yeh… yeah, don't you think?" he said, kind of muffled. Ladybug bumped his shoulder. "Look who's being a gentleman. Taking a girl out on a date just because he bribed her with food." Cat Noir flashed a grin. "What can I say? I'm as cunning as a cat, m'lady," he said, kissing her hand sneakily.

"Eww!" laughed Ladybug as she wiped the ice cream off with a napkin. "You silly cat, you," she teased. He smirked. "You know you love me."

"Ha, sure I do."

Their flirting session was interrupted with a scream.

The two superheroes looked at each other, then simultaneously leaped off of the roof. "We gotta check it out!" shouted Ladybug. Cat Noir winked. "I know you so well that I already knew you were going to say that."

She managed to pull off a stink-eye in midair. "Okay, maybe I didn't," Cat Noir admitted.

They soared across the air to meet Nightmare.

Meanwhile, their favorite supervillain Hawk Moth was cackling. "Yes, good work, Nightmare… right about now, Ladybug and Cat Noir is running straight to their _doom!_ " he roared.

Nightmare was… strolling through the street.

Ladybug and Cat Noir stared at the normal-looking people near the scream they heard. Cat Noir scratched his head. "Uh… maybe we heard wrong?" he said helpfully. Ladybug shook her head. "Not with that super-hearing of yours, we couldn't have. Maybe we located it wrong- ah!" she yelped. Cat Noir frowned. "What's the matter, LB?"

She pointed behind the cat. "Huh?" he turned.

Pedestrians were falling, knees crumpling like someone karate-chopped them behind the head. "What happened?" gasped Ladybug. Cat Noir shook his head, mystified. "Wait… they're not dea-"

"Don't say it!"

He groaned. "Fine. They're not gone forever and ever. They're sleeping." Ladybug blinked. "Sleeping?" He pointed at the nearest man. Sure enough, his nostrils flared every second as he snored. "You're right," she said, realizing it.

He pointed at a guy who wasn't face-planted into the ground. "Look." She followed his finger and squinted at him.

He had a trench coat, black as midnight, black leggings, black combat boots, and a black top hat. "Well, someone's ready to play ninja," muttered Cat Noir as he examined his own black attire. Ladybug shushed him. "I think that someone might be me." She stalked towards him. Cat Noir gave him troublemaker smile. "Huh. And I thought only cats stalked prey." He followed her lead.

They scurried after the mysterious man.

"Whoa," whispered Cat Noir.

 _Whoa_ was right.

Wherever this guy passed by, people dropped like a bag of rocks. "This is so weird," whispered Ladybug back. Suddenly, he swiveled around. "Come out, Ladybug," he called. Beneath his top hat, his face was covered by a mask. "A mask?" she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Cat Noir's pupils dilated. "Look out!" He grabbed Ladybug's hand and threw her aside as the man shot black mist. "What _is_ that?" he whispered furiously.

Not answering, Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. "Rather not find out," she warned. Cat Noir nodded. "Right."

The man stalked down the street. "Where are you, you pussy-cat and you annoying insect? Where are you? You dare hide from Nightmare?" he bellowed. Then he exploded in a fit of laughter. "You know, I liked you better when you were quiet."

He turned around to see Cat Noir. "You bad kitty, time for a nap," he growled. Cat Noir stifled a yawn. "Actually, just being near you makes me want to sleep. You're _that_ boring."

"WHAT?"

Growling, Nightmare shot out black mist that collected on everyone else that was passed out. "What _is_ that?" Ladybug wondered.

"Any time now…" gritted Cat Noir. Suddenly, a red and black yo-yo wrapped itself along Cat Noir's wrist as a squirt of black glittering mist came straight at his face. "Thanks, care for a thank-you kiss?" he winked, leaning in. A finger stopped him. "Less flirting, more concentrating," she said. "R-right."

She furrowed her brow. "How do we know what that black mist does without getting shot by it? We can't use the citizens either, and-" Cat Noir smiled. "I got this in the bag. And Ladybug?" She cocked her head. "Yeah?"

He hugged her tight. "Don't get hurt, alright?" Then he leapt back in battle. Ladybug stood, paralyzed for a second. "What was that all about- _no,"_ she gasped, realizing what he was planning to do.

She peered down below to see Cat Noir being blasted in the face with the black mist.

Time seemed to slow down as she flung her yo-yo at his wrist, pulling him towards her awaiting arms. "Cat Noir!"

"Cat Noir, wake up. Please- Cat Noir!" she cried, but his head lolled as a small smile rested on his lips.

She stood, frozen, almost making herself an easy target for Nightmare. "Are you ready to give up like your boyfriend?" His gravelly voice interrupted her mourning session. "Because he did the right thing. No one gets past me." Ladybug wiped stray tears as she said furiously, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but looks like I'll have to." She swung her yo-yo at the streets and flew away, leaving Nightmare howling in anger.

Back in his fort, Hawk Moth was doing the same. " _It was in your reach!"_ he fumed at Nightmare. " _If you dare fail me again, I will take your powers back- and you will remain in your miserable state forever!"_ Nightmare stiffened. "I understand, sir. I will not let you down." Stealthy as the night, he disappeared as he looked around for the two missing superheroes.

* * *

Ladybug placed Cat Noir in her bakery's storage room.

After all, the last place that Nightmare would look was a closet full of flour, sugar, and eggs. She had supposed placing him in her bedroom, but it would be too risky as Nightmare dealt with sleeping magic.

She cradled his head. "No, no, no, no, no…" His ring stayed intact, thankfully, but it didn't help as he was in a deep sleep.

Nothing Ladybug could do shook him awake. She had tried banging pans, shaken smelling salts, blown pepper in his nose, even tickled him with a pigeon feather to see if his allergic reaction could shake him awake.

But Cat Noir didn't budge at all, and now he was stuck in a closet.

Ladybug wasn't an idiot. She knew that she couldn't defeat Nightmare all on her own. She needed someone to cover her, and that someone was currently passed out with seemingly no way to wake up.

She used her ace card. "Okay… I hope this works," she wished.

"Lucky charm!" Almost immediately, an object fell into her lap. It was the book of _Sleeping Beauty._

" _This?!"_

Out of all the things that Ladybug found least useful, this took number one. "What am I supposed to do with a book?!" she yelled, frustrated.

Wearily, she untransformed. Tikki fell limp into her bag. "Isn't it… isn't it dangerous to untransform in front of someone?" said Tikki weakly. Marinette shook her head as she clutched the book, wondering if she had to smack Cat Noir over the head to wake him up. It was a pretty thick book.

"He's not showing any signs of consciousness. As far as I know, you can recharge as I read this." She hoped that she was right. Tikki exclaimed, "Read! But Paris is in danger!"

Marinette already started to open her book. "But I can't do anything as Marinette, and you're completely drained. I might as well study this, and try to find out how i'd help me wake this lazy tom up." She poked Cat Noir's forehead fondly.

She opened the book as she started to read, the toll of the day taking out on her.

 _In a land, far, far, away..._


	4. Chapter 4

" _...and for as long as they lived, they lived happily ever after. The end."_

Marinette threw the book in a corner in frustration. "How did _this_ help me at all? It just wasted my time!" Tikki chimed in, "I told you so, but there must be _some_ use for it. Maybe something with the title itself?" Marinette shook her head. "I would've known it by now. Besides, if there was something strange about the book, I'd detect it in a second. I _did_ summon it, after all."

Tikki nudged Cat Noir. "I bet Plagg's getting tired. We _have_ to figure this book out before he transforms back to his civilian self, and fast!" Marinette sobbed in her hands, "But I don't understand! What does Sleeping Beauty have _anything_ to do with Cat Noir-"

Suddenly, her eyes brightened. "Wait a minute…"

She slowly reached for the book and flipped to a page. "Aha… _and for one hundred years, Princess Aurora would have to sleep until her true love came and kissed her awake."_ Tikki squealed, "Do you think you need to kiss Cat Noir to wake him up!" A blush coated her cheeks, "No way! Besides, I'm not his true love- ugh," she mumbled as she made a face.

Tikki nudged Marinette. "You won't know until you try. Should we transform now? 'Cause if it works and you kiss him awake… he'll know your identity." Marinette nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Her costume appeared in a flash, as she ran a hand over her sculpted face and a ladybug-like mask appeared, grafting itself to her pale skin. Her precious yo-yo hung at the side of her waist as she hoisted Cat Noir up.

She looked desperately into his closed eyes and dreamy smile, looking and hoping for another way to wake him up. She'd had to give him her first kiss once, she wasn't looking forward to waste her second. She had wanted to give it to Adrien… but then again, third time was the charm.

No time to waste. All of Paris depended on her to… kiss her partner awake. She cringed at the thought. She imagined Tikki in her head. _Do it, Marinette! Paris depends on you!_

Finally, she cupped his face as she brought her lips to his.

When their lips first made contact, she didn't sense any stirs of consciousness. So, obviously, she kissed him harder. Because if she wasn't the true love… and it ended up being a total jerk like Chloe, she'd have to take back her contract with Cat Noir as being the Bug and Cat team.

Then, his eyes fluttered awake as she kept trying. A force of wills, demanding Cat Noir's eyes to open, to regain consciousness, to enter reality and leave the dreams.

He didn't dare mumble; this was the best day of his life. Besides being lulled into a one-hundred year sleep. He savored every moment of her kiss, trying to take it all in for possibly the last time as she let go, finally.

The only thing he could say was, "That was delightful."

Immediately, Ladybug stormed up to him and hugged him tight. "Ow! Ah, ah, ah, you're crushing me," he said desperately. Ladybug smiled at him, his heart _ka-bumped_ with pleasure. "Let's go, partner. Time to get our hero act on." Cat Noir smirked.

"Paw-lease. This cat was _born_ ready."

* * *

Nightmare stormed through Paris, citizens falling down left and right. "WHERE ARE YOU, LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR?"

"Yoo-hoo!"

A black cat preened in front of him, twirling his little stick. "Next time, you don't have to tuck me into bed." He leaped away as another blast of black mist coated the roof where he had sat on.

Ladybug furrowed her brow, trying to figure out what to do. She leaped along with Cat Noir. "Why hello, my lady. Nice to see you're as charming as ever," he winked. Ladybug groaned. "Cat Noir, you saw me fifteen seconds ago. Anyway, the akuma must be in his top hat!" He shook his head. "No, it can't be. His top hat fell off a long time ago, and besides, he wouldn't let that go so easily." She frowned. "But what's generating his powers?"

Cat Noir snapped his fingers. "His sleeping mask!" Ladybug said, "Huh?"

"He had a sleeping mask on. The akuma-" "Must be inside!" finished Ladybug. She smirked. "Looks like we have a smart kitty cat. Now come on!" He grinned as he flashed her his signature two-finger salute. "You got it, LB."

They turned simultaneously around to face Nightmare. "I have saved this for you two, and now I think it's time!" His fist glowed with extreme black energy. Cat Noir stepped in front of Ladybug. "Ladybug, you should leave." Ladybug snorted and shoved him. "No way, cat. I let you save me once, and my repayment wasn't all that great-"

"It was _fantastic,"_ mumbled Cat Noir. "-and I don't feel like _paying_ you again. Come on, cat. We do this together or not at all." He smiled and nodded. "That's my bugaboo."

Together, they charged.

Well, for one thing, it was _hard_.

For another, it was extremely difficult to even land a blow on the guy, as he was shooting black mist wherever they stepped. "I guess this puts a new meaning to _supervillain_ ," put in Cat Noir. Ladybug shot him a stink-eye as she leaped and dodged another burst of mist.

She thought furiously. "We can't touch him, so… oh!" she yelped. "Make him shoot _himself!"_ Cat Noir frowned. "But won't that put him through danger?" Ladybug shook her head. "I can activate my Miraculous Ladybug and reverse everything quickly, just make him fall asleep himself!"

Cat Noir nodded and pounced at the guy. "Hey, sleepyhead, wanna go and take a nap?" He extended his staff and flew over the shot of mist that was aimed at his face. Ladybug jumped right where the mist left off. "Ha! Can't catch me!"

They played the silly game of tag until Nightmare was surrounded by his own dusty black soot. Ladybug and Cat Noir perched on a streetlight that wasn't covered in the black dust. "We've got you now," he smirked. Ladybug stopped him. "Wait. We need to be able to get the akumatized object and destroy it, preferably _not_ touching that dust." Cat Noir nodded. "Is this what you humans call a double-edged sword?"

"Come on, witty kitty. We're gonna go for a ride." Ladybug leaped off of the lamplight, wrapping her yo-yo around Nightmare's wrist and landing straight on his head. "Hey!" he complained. He shot right above them.

It hit.

Ladybug faintly heard Cat Noir mewling in the distance, the soft pounding of feet that _must_ have meant that he was running straight for her, which was a terrible idea. "Don't," she tried to say. But her mouth and her body might as well have been a heavyweight, as she couldn't move at all. Drowsiness overtook her as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a dream.

Ladybug could feel that much. It wasn't a type of dream where your subconscious went over your entire day and you were a spectator, just watching what happens like an audience in a horror movie.

No. This was different.

 _Entirely_ different.

All around her, a battlefield glowed brightly. "Out of all the places that came out, this has got to be the weirdest," she muttered.

A door opened.

"CAT NOIR? What are you doing here?!" she yelped, worried that he might have been caught by Nightmare as well. Not speaking, he flicked his belt and his staff flew out. He got in his attacking stance.

Ladybug frowned. "Cat Noir, you're supposed to face the other way- whoa!" She leaped out of harm's way as the staff came whooshing towards her head. "What are you doing!" she yelled as she dodged another incoming attack. Somehow, this felt familiar…

 _Copycat._ That was who she was facing. She couldn't explain how she knew, but this was Copycat- the past villain who was jealous and got akumatized to look exactly and have the same abilities as her trustworthy partner. Ladybug now knew no hesitation. She leaped up and swung her yo-yo around his wrist, pulling him towards her.

Last time she beat him, she had to destroy his akuma. But this time, she supposed that it was entirely different, just like with the Puppeteer. He wasn't akumatized… so why was he attacking her, and why was Theo Copycat again?

 _A nightmare._

"Of course! This entire battle is just a nightmare!" She jumped as the metal pole swung around her legs. She swung her yo-yo around his fake staff and brought it to her knees. She cracked it in half as Copycat began dissolving. "Wait!"

And just like that, he was gone. And another supervillain took his place. Lady Wifi stood at the edge of the battlefield. "Looks like it's you and me, Alya," she mumbled under her breath as she stood in the attacking stance.

 _I can't keep fighting them forever._ If Ladybug ended up trying to use her Lucky Charm, she would de-transform in a heartbeat and her identity would be revealed. Also, there was no telling that she would de-transform in real life as well. So there was only one answer. She would have to wake up.

But how? All these villains were after the Miraculous, she would have to do some good thinking to wake herself up. She most definitely did _not_ want Cat Noir to kiss her awake. It would be different, anyhow. She wasn't stuck in a one-hundred year sleep.

Or was she? She couldn't know how long she was battling Copycat. To her, it had been over in a couple of minutes, but in reality she couldn't know if she had been fighting him for an hour, a day, weeks, perhaps years. Being stuck in eternal sleep _really_ sucked.

To wake up, she needed something that startled her. She recalled all of the different things she had done to get Cat Noir awake. She thought all of this as she dodged another _freeze_ button attack from Lady Wifi.

"Let's see how you do without your power source," she said as she took a huge jump and grabbed the phone out of the villainesses hands. She stepped on it, cracking the screen, and jumped on it once for good measure. Lady Wifi disappeared silently.

Ladybug wouldn't ever admit it, but her limit was reached. Fighting more than two villains without her combo with Cat Noir was especially hard, with these pressing thoughts on her next move.

Desperately, she looked around for an object that would injure her so far that the pain would wake her up.

Suddenly, someone flashed and appeared right next to her.

She grabbed her yo-yo and willed it to wrap around the person, not caring who or what it was as she reeled it in, punch ready.

It was Cat Noir.

She startled. "What are you doing here?!" Cat Noir yawned. "What… oh. Ladybug." His green eyes popped open, taking in the weird scene. "Ladybug? What is this place!" he exclaimed, looking around excitedly. "It looks cool."

Ladybug smacked her forehead. "Cat Noir… it's a nightmare. From Nightmare. And we've got to wake up." Cat Noir scratched his head. "First, can you let go of me?" Ladybug released him. "Okay, and… how do we do that, exactly?"

Ladybug thought for a moment. "Well, pain. If we hurt each other enough, maybe we'll get a sense of reality and wake up. But the only thing is…" Cat Noir looked at her, then himself. "Ah. Right. I'm destruction, you're beautiful, peace, all that stuff." He winked.

Ladybug sighed. His flirting was _not_ what she had needed. "Stuff it, witty kitty. We could use your Cataclysm… but you'd just change back, right? And you can only use it once," she frowned.

Cat Noir scratched his head. "Well, what if we get knocked out?" Ladybug stared at him. "Knocked out?" He shrugged. "If you get knocked out in a dream, the weirdness of it might wake us up. Can't be dreamin' in a dream, right?" Ladybug nodded, slowly understanding. "Then follow my lead."

"After you, m'lady."

The next villain was waiting right at the edge of the battlefield, like Lady Wifi and Copycat. This was the Pharaoh. "Yes!"

"Purrfect," Cat Noir mewed. Ladybug tapped his forehead. "See you in reality."

"Nice dreamin' ya."

Ladybug charged at Pharaoh, who shouted, "Sekhmet, give me your strength!" His pharaoh's mask morphed into a lion's snarling face. He swung at Ladybug, who instinctively dodged it. "Let him hit you!" shouted Cat Noir. Ladybug gritted her teeth. "It's not that easy, you know, to _willingly_ get a hit to the head," she shouted back.

She was cut short by a blow just beneath her ribs. She coughed, pain dizzyingly taking over. "See you… later…" she mumbled as she passed out, a dream in a dream.

* * *

There was a guy on top of her.

Ladybug blinked once, twice, as she saw Nightmare's sleeping mask wrinkle in surprise. " _Never mind her, get the Miraculous! The Miraculous!"_ roared Hawk Moth in Nightmare's mind. He nodded curtly, but Ladybug kicked him off.

Adrien was passed out right next to her.

Wait. _Adrien?_ Where was Cat Noir?

In Nightmare's hand glittered the Miraculous Ring. Ladybug looked, confused, at Adrien, then Nightmare. " _The Cat Miraculous is finally mine!"_ crowed Hawk Moth.

A chill swept her as Adrien muttered something and turned over, then blinked twice. "What the- I thought I was just-" He pointed at his head, then saw Ladybug's shocked expression, and wore a panicked one as he checked his hand.

It was gone.

Eyes wide, Adrien scrambled up and ran into an alleyway, disappearing from sight.

It wasn't that Ladybug didn't understand. She was just _afraid_ that her understanding was accurate.

 _Cat Noir… Adrien?!_

She charged at Nightmare, and her newfound rage kicked him in the chest as she grabbed his sleeping mask. She ripped it in half as the troublesome akuma fluttered out.

"N-no more evildoing for you, little akuma," she said, usual confidence in her burning out.

She swung her yo-yo at the black and purple butterfly, as the opening closed and she shouted, "Time to de-evilize!" Then her yo-yo opened, and a white moth sat inside.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," she said softly.

She threw _Sleeping Beauty_ in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A wave of red, and a man was passed out on the floor. "Sir, are you all right?" she asked, concerned. He coughed. "I think so… did I sleep on the job again?"

Ladybug sighed, sadness creeping in her eyes. "No, I think I did."

Adrien was panicking as he stayed in the alleyway, glancing at Ladybug to make sure she left. Sure enough, she leaped away as she left the Miraculous ring behind.

He scurried over and slid the ring on.

Plagg gasped into view. "Adrien! What- what _happened?_ One minute, you were Cat Noir, and then I disappeared! And then-" His green pupils dilated. "No! You transformed back? That means-" Adrien forced himself to look at his own shaking hands. "It means that my identity is revealed, Plagg."

"It means I'm totally, majorly, _really_ screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

" _It means we're totally, majorly, really screwed."_

And that was the truth.

Adrien raced home, ignoring Natalie's usual "Where have you been?" "Do you know how many appointments your father has set up because of this?" "I will tell your father." and ran straight to his room and locked it.

He needed some alone time. On the other hand, if he spent any more time alone, he would break down. "Plagg?" he called softly. "Hey, can we talk?" Immediately, his black cat kwami flew out. "Need something?" Plagg's usual humor-tinged voice was now dead. "Plagg… I don't know what to do," said Adrien helplessly.

Plagg thought for a moment. "Who saw you?"

"Ladybug."

"So she's the only one that knows?"

Adrien sighed. "I don't _know,_ Plagg. I mean, Mr. Happy Dream already took my Miraculous… and Ladybug might have seen me transform back, or not- argh! I don't know!" He buried his head in his hands.

Plagg frowned. "Then don't act unusual." An emerald eye popped up. "What?"

"Don't act anything otherwise. Even if she did see you transform back, it's a possibility that she doesn't know you in real life. Anyway, it's probably that she didn't see you transform back."

Adrien frowned. "How can you be sure?"

Plagg gave him the stink-eye. "I was stuck in your ring. I could feel when that dirty, gloved hand touched me… ugh. I could use some cheese." Adrien tapped his desk impatiently. "Come on, Plagg! Tell me!"

He rolled his eyes, old self coming back. "I meant that I could feel when he took me. And your lovebug didn't see because you were busy flirting. She was asleep when you transformed, no doubt." Adrien slowly smiled. "You mean it? You really mean it?" Plagg flew up to him, and slapped him on the forehead. "Ow!" Adrien complained.

Plagg said, "Quit asking me if I meant it. Besides, if she does know you in real life, it shouldn't change the way she treats ya. I mean, ha, you keep saying she likes you. What does that have anything to do with who you are really?" Adrien took a deep breath, reassured. "You're right, you're right… and when did you get so psychological?" he smirked.

"Don't get used to it. I'm just defending my honor. Also-"

Adrien tossed him a hunk of Camembert. "Eat up, buddy."

As Plagg chowed down on the stinky cheese, Adrien sighed and leaned against the glass window. What if Plagg was saying was right? Then it would be a huge relief. If she didn't know who he was really, then it was possible that she didn't even think that Adrien was Cat Noir. No, she couldn't have.

And if she did? And if Plagg was wrong? Then Adrien would take back what he said about him being fine. He really would be screwed.

His green eyes hardened. _Where are you, LB?_

 _What are you thinking?_

* * *

Marinette was hyperventilating.

She was pacing the room, rambling to Tikki about how Adrien _couldn't_ be Cat Noir. "I mean, he was just passed out on the street, right? He could've just been one of the random people that got knocked out, right? And it's normal for people that panic and run to alleys, right?" she fretted. Tikki put a tiny hand up. "Relax, Marinette. What you're saying is right, he can't be Cat Noir. Besides," she said, eyes twinkling. "I thought that Cat Noir was too _flirty_ to be Adrien?"

"EXACTLY!"

Immediately, she covered her mouth, hoping her parents hadn't heard. Thankfully they didn't ask what happened. Marinette resumed her panic session. "I mean, Cat Noir doesn't have his perfect attitude… or his smile… or his ring!" Tikki frowned. "Cat Noir's Miraculous is a ring." Marinette slapped her forehead. "Oh god, you're right- so that means Adrien _is_ Cat Noir- but if he was just passed out, like everyone else… GAHH I'M GOING CRAZY!"

"Marinette? Is that you?"

She cringed. "Too loud, maybe?" Tikki giggled. "Just a little bit." She called back down. "Mom! Uh, sorry, I had a… bad dream?" She visibly winced at that. "All right, go back to sleep!"

"Okay!"

Back to freaking out. "Tikki, I don't know what to do! I want to believe that Adrien is secretly a powerful, flirty superhero that likes me, _me,_ Marinette-" "He likes _Ladybug,"_ corrected Tikki. Marinette grabbed at her hair. "I _know!_ But I don't want to believe that he's Cat Noir- the one with the many flaws and the troublemaker talent and his messing things up big-time!"

"Marinette! Go to sleep!"

She stuffed her face with a pillow. "Sorry, going to sleep now!"

Once the light had faded, Tikki fluttered in her face. "Maybe going to sleep is a good idea, Marinette. You're hyperventilating, and the only way to fix that is a good dream."

"But what if I dream about Adrien? Or Cat Noir- or both of them! Or another crisis- and if I don't wake up-" She was officially stuck in her own panicky universe.

Tikki sighed and screamed in her ear, "STOP IT!"

Fortunately, it was only effective against Marinette as she winced and hissed, "Ow!"

Tikki crossed her little arms. "Marinette, you have to sleep it all off! If you don't, you'll go crazy and me with it! Sleep, Marinette. You need it." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Tikki, I just-"

"Do as I say and sleep. No more words."

Marinette got the firm reassuring fact that at least there was _someone_ there for her to pull Marinette and Ladybug out of the drowning sensation that was love.

 **O-O-O**

When Marinette woke up, her first thought was, _Sun._

The sunlight was streaming through the windows and glaring brightly on her face, she blinked and squinted at the clear blue sky. "It's like it's mocking me," she grumbled.

Tikki was passed out on the pillow next to her, making little noises as she slept. "Tikki," whispered Marinette. "Come on, wake up." She prodded the little kwami.

Tikki turned over and opened her big eyes. "I was having such a good dream!" Marinette giggled. "What was it?" Tikki sighed. "You not freaking out and sharing cookies." Marinette sighed. "Aww, that's so sweet-"

And yesterday's event came crashing down on her.

Her eyes dilated as she cried, "Adrien! Cat Noir! I remember it all now- I can't believe-" Tikki let out a tiny groan. "And here we go again."

Marinette forced herself to take a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'm calm now. Tikki, I'm sorry," she said helplessly. "I just… I don't know how to handle this…"

Tikki smiled. "So don't."

"What?"

Her little friend stretched and fluttered in front of Marinette's bluebell eyes. "Don't handle it. Just pretend that nothing happened and next time you meet him, act normal." Marinette rolled her eyes. "And if I meet Adrien?" Tikki smiled devilishly. "Greet him like you usually do. 'Heh! Uh… uhm, ughmmmm…'" She mimicked Marinette's usual demeanor. Marinette giggled. "You're so silly, Tikki."

Tikki straightened up. "But seriously, don't mind it. Tell me, what difference does it make if Adrien's Cat Noir?" Marinette frowned. "I don't know, just… It would just be weird, I guess." Tikki smiled her bright smile. "So don't worry about it! Just fight crime and Hawk Moth as well as you two usually do. It'll all be fine." Marinette straightened up. "You know what? You're right. And I think a little someone deserves a treat for giving a free psychological exam…"

Tikki brightened. "Cookies?"

"You betcha."

 _Take that, Hawk Moth._

* * *

Meanwhile, the villain was stomping around his lair with a huge scowl on his face. "IT WAS IN HIS HAND!" he raged. He kicked over a box. "THE MIRACULOUS WAS IN HIS HAND! IT WAS OFF THE BOY!" His eyes were practically glowing red. "Ladybug, curse you!"

His face twitched as he thought of the encounter again. "CURSE YOU, DAMNED SUPERHEROES!"

* * *

 **Hehe, did I do the freaking out scene good? :3**

 **And WOWWW 1000+ views! Thank you all so much :D I love you guys who faved and followed! (Note: If you don't like these thank you A/Ns, feel free to skip :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

School?

Marinette thought it would be a walk in the park. Just stroll over, freak out over Adrien as usual, and listen to any gossip that Alya digs up. No sweat.

At least, that was what she had _thought_ until she spotted Mr. Identity himself.

She let out a squeak and scurried straight over to Alya, who was waiting patiently by the lockers. "What's with you today, girl?" she laughed. Marinette sheepishly scratched her head. "Um… just really nervous, I guess?" she tried. Alya giggled. "You're always nervous, but that's not the point. You're avoiding Adrien."

"W-what? _No._ I mean, maybe? No," she weakly defended. Alya tapped her nose. "What's the scoop, Marinette? Why are you deliberately trying to avoid Mr. Perfect himself?" Marinette stared at her shoes, "No idea what you're talking about." Alya studied her for a moment, then said, "Be right back," and left.

Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki, who was perched in her designer bag. "What do I do, Tikki? It's not as easy as you think," she whispered. Tikki flashed her a thumbs-up, then whispered back, "It's okay, Marinette, just try to pretend nothing ever happened."

"Hey, Marinette."

She startled so bad she dropped her stack of books. Adrien stood in front of her, waiting. "U-um… hi?" she stammered. Inside of her bag, Tikki nodded approvingly.

"Alya told me that you needed some studying help this afternoon. I'm sure I can arrange something so I can come over today," he offered. Marinette's face was painted bright red. "Uh, I don't know, I just- I don't think you can- not that I don't _want_ you to, but I just- don't need…" Adrien's face fell just a little bit. "I understand. Alya might have gotten a misunderstanding… oh."

Marinette followed his stare to Alya, who was laughing with Nino as they walked through the hallway hand-in-hand.

Marinette blinked. "Well, that was unexpected." Adrien nodded. "Seriously. Anyway," he said, turning back to Marinette. "I'm sorry if I startled you or anything, Alya just told me that you needed some help in chemistry." Marinette wanted to slap Alya. _Chemistry? Really?_

"...and I get it if Alya was just trying to get me away from my man Nino, I mean, they look happy together." Marinette snapped up. "Oh, uh… sure! You can… totally come over, uh, if my parents allow it- I mean, if my parents don't mind it- my parents don't care about it-" Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you at three." He walked away.

Marinette turned to Tikki with large eyes. "Did he just…" Tikki nodded. "And did I just…" Tikki nodded again.

Marinette groaned.

* * *

"Marinette! You've got a visitor!"

Adrien waited expectantly outside as Marinette's parents called their daughter down. Plagg popped out of his jacket. "You sure if this is a good idea?" Adrien kept looking at the door frame. "It's a better idea than crying inside my bedroom. Besides, there's something about that girl…" Plagg wiggled his eyebrows. "Could it be that Cat Noir's got another playmate?"

Adrien's head snapped back to Plagg, and he shoved him inside his jacket. "Ow! Ow! Okay, sorry!" yelped Plagg. Adrien's green eyes glared back at him. "Look, Marinette's good at calming people down. If anyone can settle this, it's her." Plagg scratched his head. "So you're gonna let the cat out of the bag?" Adrien shook his head. "Of course not, I'm just gonna tell her that I have a few… problems."

Plagg clucked. "Yeahhh. _Problems."_

Sabine popped her head out of the door. "So sorry for the wait, Marinette insisted that she needed to do something first. If I know her, she's probably cleaning up her messes and things for a handsome boy like you." Adrien felt himself blushing a bit. "Uh, yeah. Thanks a lot," he told her, then went upstairs.

Marinette was waiting, casually on a chair and reading a magazine. "Whoa, is that Jagged Stone?" he said curiously, approaching Marinette. She slammed the magazine shut. "Yes! Yes, he is," she said, her cheeks glowing.

Plagg snickered inside his jacket.

Adrien took out his textbook. "So what did you need help on?" He noticed her staring. "Marinette?" She snapped to attention. "Oh! Um, page 547," she said.

Adrien flipped to the page. "Sorry, but you need help with… the theory of atoms?" he said, confused. He could vaguely remember her shouting the answer to that very same question. Marinette nodded, then shook her head, then hung it. Adrien found himself laughing. "Look, if you didn't need any help, just tell me. I'd be fine just talking."

Marinette's eyes widened, and Adrien wondered if he said something wrong. "Oh! O-oh, um… you see, Alya, she… ah… she…" She looked like a fish gasping for water. Adrien brushed some hair out of his face. "I get it. Nino told me about this." Her eyes widened even more. "Tell you about… what?" She almost sounded scared.

"Oh, about how much you wanted Alya and Nino to hook up."

Her eyes slowly returned to their normal state. "Oh! Yes, I really want them to go out, Alya always looks so happy when she's with Nino, and she's always bugging me about you and-" She covered her mouth.

Adrien cocked his head. "About who?"

"No one!"

He wished he had something interesting to say, until a certain red-and-black masked superheroine flashed in his mind. "Say, do you know Ladybug?"

That was when she absolutely choked. He sat up, startled. "Hey, you okay?" She smiled at him while clutching her throat. "I'm… just… fine," she rasped.

When she sat back up, Adrien almost had the impulse to say something… _Cat Noir-_ like. "Looks like we've got ourselves in a hacking situation," he joked. Marinette's eyes widened, then she bubbled out a laugh. "Ha! Hacking… me coughing… heh…" She trailed off, leaving a none-too-awkward silence.

It was broken by Tom, who brought up some treats. "You kids ready to eat?" Marinette smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks a lot, Dad, but it's okay. I've brought something up already." Tom blinked. "Oh, okay then. Have fun!"

He couldn't have left a more awkward silence than ever. "You have snacks?" Adrien finally quipped. Marinette nodded, and took out a plate.

He gazed at the tarts that decorated the white plate. "That looks… _delicious,"_ he marveled. She blushed even more. "T-thanks, Adrien…"

He took one and bit through the gooeyness and the crumble of the sweet raspberry tart. "Did you make this?" he mumbled. Marinette nodded, clearly pleased with herself. "You're amazing, Marinette. You should bring some of these to class," he swallowed.

Marinette gaped at him, then laughed. "Oh! Yeah, um… yeah, I should, yeah…" she trailed off. Adrien stood up. "Well, I should go now," he said, dusting himself off. Marinette hastily stood up too. "Something wrong?"

She blurted out, "Ladybug and I are pretty good friends."

Adrien's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his luck. "R-really?" She nodded, almost eagerly. "You know her? In real life?" Marinette hesitated, then nodded again. Now, even Adrien couldn't hold back a huge smile. "Mind if you can introduce me to her? I'm in lo- I'm a big fan," he changed hastily.

Marinette frowned. "I don't think I can introduce you to her… but I can tell you what she likes," she offered. Adrien took it. "Thanks a lot, Marinette. Also, if you can…" He felt shy asking her this, but his catty side took over. "Can you arrange a meeting? Just me and Ladybug? I want to get to know her…"

Marinette furrowed her brow. "I don't think someone would like that…" Adrien blinked. "No? Who?" She fiddled her fingers. "You see, I've heard from Ladybug that Cat Noir likes to, uh…" Adrien practically burst aloud with laughter- this wouldn't be a problem at all. "Oh, that's not a problem. Cat Noir won't mind at all."

Marinette blinked. "He won't?" Adrien frantically tried to think of a response. "No, because… he and I are best buds! Yeah. He wants me to get to know his bugaboo too," he said, playfully adding his pet name for his pet bug.

Again, Marinette's eyes widened just slightly, then she sputtered out, "W-well, in that case, sure I can arrange a meeting for you two," she said. Adrien hugged Marinette tight before releasing her. "Thanks a lot, Marinette. I owe you one!"

With that, he left the Dupain-Cheng household with a happy heart.

* * *

Marinette sat heavily on her bed.

Tikki flew next to her. "It doesn't mean anything," she said uncertainly. Marinette's bluebell eyes were wide. "I just talked to Adrien. About things."

Tikki smiled. "Congratulations, Marinette!" She smiled big. "I just had a conversation with Adrien! For-" She glanced at the clock. "An hour and thirty! Without making a mess of myself!" Tikki clapped. "You've got a new record, Marinette. Good job."

Marinette's smile got even brighter. "Now, I can talk to him as Ladybug- oh no!" she yelped. Tikki momentarily fell out of the air. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to _Adrien_ as _Ladybug!_ If I act all stuttery and stammery with my words again, he'll know I'm Ladybug!" She smacked her forehead. Tikki flew in front of her. "Relax, Marinette. Here, I've got a solution." Marinette frowned. "What?"

"Just pretend he's Cat Noir. Or some other guy who really wants to know you that _isn't_ Cat Noir."

Marinette took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll just pretend that perfect Adrien is troublemaker kitty cat. No sweat. Whoo." She started to pump her arms. Tikki giggled. "Someone's nervous." She frowned at her. "No way, Tikki- ohhhh, yes I am!" she whined. "How am I supposed to pretend that Adrien is Cat Noir? It's just not possible!"

And just like that, Marinette forgot the possibility that Cat Noir and Adrien might as well been the same person.

And she liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was one thing to arrange a meeting, it was another thing to actually _go_ to it.

Marinette swallowed as she called out to Tikki, "Time to do it, Tikki. Wish me luck!" Tikki smiled and held up a crossed-fingers sign.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Tikki zoomed straight into her earring, the red orbs slowly morphing into a shape of a ladybug's shell. Marinette swept a hand over her blue eyes as a red and black mask magically appeared. Her outfit replaced her usual dress of clothing, and her trusty yo-yo hung at her side.

She took a deep breath, and plunged into the sky.

Meanwhile, Adrien was trying to look his best.

Plagg groaned as Adrien threw another article of clothing on the bed. "Adrien, what's with all of this junk? Just dress like you normally do, you're even pickier about an outfit than the girls in your school," he complained. Adrien shot a glare at his kwami friend. "Can I help that I'm meeting up with Ladybug? The girl I'm in like- _love_ \- with?" Plagg stretched. "As far as she knows, she doesn't know you. You're the crazed fanboy that only got an audience because her friend pulled you a favor."

Adrien finally relented and slumped against his wardrobe. "You're right, Plagg, I just don't know what to do. If I went as Cat Noir-" "If you went as Cat Noir," Plagg interrupted, "Ladybug'll ask where you hid Adrien." Adrien let out a small laugh. "You know what? You're right. I'll just be myself- as Adrien." Plagg nodded, then whined, "That's good and all, but I'm dying for some Camembert. Got any?"

Rolling his eyes, Adrien tossed him a packet of Camembert that he so skillfully hid in his desk. "Score!" Plagg leaped up and began to gnaw at the wrapping. "You better eat that fast, 'cause you're taking a shower," warned Adrien.

"WHAT? WHY? You know how much cats hate the water!"

Adrien gave his friend a look. "I am _not_ going to show up to this meeting smelling like stinky cheese."

"But you're not gonna be the one smelling like that, _I_ will."

"Just hurry up and eat, cat."

* * *

For once, Ladybug wasn't the one late.

Actually, she had to rephrase that. _Marinette_ was the one that was always late, Ladybug was on time and always ready for a crisis. But this crisis wasn't like one she had to face before.

She practically hopped on the balls of her feet. "Where is he?" she muttered, looking around for Cat- _Adrien._

"I'm here!"

Ladybug turned around to see Adrien, puffing and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, I just… had something to take care of," he said breathlessly. Ladybug took a deep inhale. "So what did you want me for?" she asked. She was extremely surprised that her voice didn't waver.

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Marinette told me that you asked to arrange a meeting with me. What did you need?" Adrien fidgeted a bit. _I'm making him fidget- this is going well._ "Well, I just… really wanted to meet with you. See, I originally had Cat Noir to show up and meet you, but he had business tonight, so…" he trailed off.

In her mind's eye, something was tugging at her brain. Was it that Adrien smelled a little different? No, that wasn't it. The way he was twisting his ring? _His ring._

Ladybug remembered the events of the past few days, about how Adrien had woken up to Nightmare's spell. "I remember you, you woke up when I was fighting Nightmare," she said. Hopefully, she would gain some intel on who Adrien _really_ was.

He nodded. "I'm sorry for that, I don't know how I got there- I was just, uh… passing through when I, you know, _passed out._ " Ladybug snorted at that. "Ha. Anyway, Marinette tells me that you're a pretty good friend," she said, pressing her chances. Adrien's eyebrows raised high. "Really? That's nice to hear."

"A friend of Marinette's is a friend of mine."

Adrien's eyes were gleaming. "Now, that's _really_ nice to hear." Ladybug sighed. "If only Cat Noir was more like you." Adrien's smile disappeared. "Huh?"

"Because, you know, he's all play. I have a feeling that you two know each other very well, isn't that right?" Did he just swallow? "Yeah, we're pretty close buds. We're stuck together like this." He crossed his fingers.

Ladybug gave a little smile. "Well, that's nice to hear too."

Adrien looked away, and Ladybug wished she had something interesting to say.

"Cat Noir. What do you think of him?"

Ladybug blinked. "Sorry, what?" "What do you think of Cat Noir?" said Adrien, a little more urgently. She frowned. "Well, first off, he's a very flirty cat. A kitty that likes to play on more than one occasion." She laughed a bit. Adrien blinked, then laughed as well. "That's him, all right."

She thought for a moment, "But he's also very dependable, and is always there to save my buggy hide whenever I'm screwed for trouble. That's why I love that witty kitty." Adrien's breath caught.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around a post as she shouted, "Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you around, Adrien," she said, smiling.

Then she was gone, like a phoenix to the embers.

Adrien turned dizzily to Plagg, who was flying in front of his face. "Did you hear that, Plagg? She loves me." Plagg shook his head. "She meant it in a friendly way, Adrien- ugh."

Adrien didn't hear Plagg as he stumbled through the streets, making his way home.

* * *

Marinette couldn't sleep.

Even Tikki's nagging couldn't lull her to sleep, and that was saying something. "Tikki, we need to talk."

Tikki flew out of her purse. "What is it, Marinette?" She had a determined expression on her face. "I want to know the true identity of Cat Noir." Tikki looked shocked. "What? But you said that you should never reveal your identity to anybody! Even your teammate! Even if Cat Noir does allow you to see his true self, there's no saying it might be someone who's a complete creep-"

Marinette stopped Tikki. "I know he's not a creep because I think he's… Adrien," she said slowly. Tikki said thoughtfully, "Is it because you found him passed out on the street next to you?" Marinette shook her head. "No… I mean, yes, but not just that. His attitude today kind of reminded me of Cat Noir. Did you hear him? He's friends with Cat Noir. He also called me his bugaboo-"

Tikki stopped her. "Marinette, even as far as you went today, I don't think it's a good idea to dig into this. I mean, Alya's already started this nonsense up, if you start thinking like that your priorities are going to get all mixed up. Remember, your life depends on Paris." Marinette shivered. "Yeah, I know. But if Cat Noir _is_ Adrien-" Tikki sighed. "If he _is,_ then the only way you'll know is if he transforms back into Adrien, both of you willing. Besides, if you end up knowing that he is Adrien, you might be a little less comfortable with Cat Noir the next time you fight an akuma."

Marinette smiled as she scooped Tikki up in her hands. "What did I do to deserve you, Tikki?"

But she still couldn't sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Plagg watched Adrien as he was slumped against a beam, dreaminess practically floating out of his eyes. "Adrien. Adrien!"

He jumped. "Huh? What is it, Plagg?" The kwami shook his head. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Stop daydreaming!" Adrien frowned. "It's the middle of the night." Plagg threw up his hands. "Then go to sleep!" Adrien sighed and looked out the window. "I can't. I can't! Ladybug said she loves me," he sighed.

Plagg groaned. "She meant it in a friendly way! Don't get head over heels for that one little comment!" Adrien still had a huge, goofy smile on his face. "She loves me…"

He snapped to attention. "Wait! Plagg, what if she knows?" He frowned. "Knows what?"

"My true identity! I did say I knew Cat Noir and she saw me passed out in the street when Nightmare attacked! What if she found out? It's not that hard to piece it together…" he fretted. Plagg flew around him. "So you were a little less careful. It still doesn't mean she knows who you are."

Adrien gave his friend a look. "She's _smart,_ Plagg. She finds ways to use things that are completely useless to our advantage. I could never figure it out, that's why I'm second-in-command-" "Which means no command," finished Plagg. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"My point is, she's not stupid. She's more than capable of connecting the dots-" Adrien was panicking. "What if she knows me in real life? What if she knows me and doesn't like me? What if it turns out that Adrien isn't good enough for her-" Plagg put up a paw-like hand. "Hold it."

"You're saying that Adrien, the dude with the most money second only to Chloe, looks, and respective 'charm' that everyone's talking about isn't enough for Ladybug?" Adrien frowned. "Ladybug doesn't care about things like that. I mean, Cat Noir's got them too, and she doesn't even care-" "I thought you said she _looooved_ you?" said Plagg slyly.

Adrien groaned. "I know. I don't know! Love is confusing." Plagg patted Adrien's head. "So don't give a second thought and go to sleep."

Adrien smiled a bit, "You're getting weird these days, Plagg. You're being _helpful."_

"Ha, it's all for the cheese."

 **O-O-O**

Marinette was falling asleep as Ms. Bustier continued her lesson. "All right, the origin of all texts in a story is a plot, a twist, and a- Marinette!" she snapped. Her head popped up. "Huh? Oh, sorry…" She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, much less the entire week. It was hard being Ladybug and Marinette at the same time without getting _some_ backlash.

After the class, Marinette practically melted into her chair as her eyes closed on their own. "Girl, you need an energy pill," commented Alya as she shook her awake. "What were you doing, re-reading every magazine that Adrien's ever been in?" Marinette shook her head as she yawned. "Some work I had to do. It was nothing."

Alya let out a short laugh. "Nothing? I'd say something, because you look like you're about to pass out any second now. Thank goodness it's the end of the day. Come on, I'll get you some coffee."

"Mind if we join you guys?"

Now _that_ was a major wake-up call. Marinette sat up straight as Adrien and Nino strode over. "Hey," greeted Nino. "Alya, Marinette." Marinette smiled weakly and waved, "Hi."

Adrien had a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong with Marinette? It looks like she's been steamrollered over." Alya chuckled as she said, "Marinette's done some work yesterday that really drained her. What, you get a new offer from Jagged Stone to design something again?" Marinette sighed, "I wish. I just had to do something really nerve-wracking."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I feel you. I had to do something yesterday as well, really drained me. Anyway, coffee sounds good. I'll buy!" Alya whooped, "Oh, yeah!"

Marinette wished she could've been happier. She really did.

But a still, nagging thought in her mind remained- _Is Adrien really Cat Noir?_

* * *

Leave it to a model to take them to the best place in town.

Marinette gaped at the prices. "These are super expensive! We could've just went to the shop near my street," she fussed. For once that day, she was completely 100% awake.

Adrien laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah, I'd rather come here to hang with my friends. It feels a little more welcoming, you know? And the coffee here-" "Is _the best!_ Whoo!" shouted Nino, attracting a few stares in the obviously-celebritized coffee shop.

Marinette gazed at the options. "I- I don't know what to get," she murmured to Alya, who nodded solemnly. "Same, girl, I don't know any of this fancy junk," she snickered quietly back.

Adrien just held up a palm. "It's okay guys, just catch a table and I'll come right over with the best coffee in town. Believe me." With that, he left with a wallet full of cash. Marinette hesitantly edged towards a sleek mahogany table, with sofas instead of chair and throw pillows to boot.

"Ex _cuse_ me, but that happens to be _my_ seat."

Alya groaned. "Look out, it's Little Miss Mayor."

Sure enough, Chloe Bourgeois was standing in front of Marinette, a hand on the polished table. "Get lost, Chloe. We called this table first," said Marinette, exasperated and not wanting a fight. "And what are you going to _do_ with it? Do your petty homework?" She and Sabrina laughed as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

Marinette squinted at her. "Of course. You're supposed to do your homework too, you know." Chloe waved an absent hand. "Please. I've got Sabrina to do it for me, and cramming information in my head _other_ than important things is a total downer. So what are _you_ losers doing here? I doubt that all your savings put together doesn't scrape enough money to buy one measly cup of hot chocolate." She laughed nastily.

"Take that back, Chloe. That wasn't very nice of you to say."

Adrien stood with a tray of four different steaming cups of coffee, frowning at Chloe. "Adri-kins! Honey! What are you doing here?" she gushed, running up to him and knocking both Sabrina and Marinette over in the process.

Adrien frowned and held a hand for Marinette as she winced and rubbed her back. "Thanks," she muttered as she was pulled to her feet. The tray was still perfectly balanced in Adrien's hand.

He frowned at Chloe. "They're here because they're my friends, Chloe. And I'm treating them to coffee because we're going to hang out. As friends." She made a face. "Though I don't understand you, Adrien, and I probably never will, I just wanted you to know that you are cordationally-" "Cordially," whispered Sabrina behind her. "Right, right, whatever. You are cordially invited to my table any time you want!" she smirked at Marinette.

Adrien shook his head firmly. "No way, Chloe. Anyway, you'd have to find another seat. Marinette saved it first, right?" She nodded, a bit numb. "Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks for that- Chloe, find another seat," he said, a little more sharply.

She _ugh_ 'ed and stomped off to another equally fancy table, tripping Sabrina again in her tantrum walk.

Marinette smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she told him while taking the steaming cup of coffee. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's cold!"

It in fact, was very cold. So cold that Marinette's hands burned at the slightest contact. "I know, right? Totally wicked," commented Nino as he took his cup, hands bare. He took a sip and shivered. "This is totally awesome, dude. Thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it."

Alya bumped Marinette, then pointed to her phone peeking out of her designer bag.

"Girl what happened to you?!" she texted. Marinette frowned slightly. "Not sure what you mean," she tapped back. Alya rolled her eyes at that.

"Something wrong?" Marinette raised her head to Adrien's perplexed expression. "Oh! No, I'm fine," she said, smiling a little nervously. "You know what I mean! When did you learn to be so collected when Adrien's around?" said her reply.

Marinette winced. What was she supposed to say? That she might know him in his double life? That she even _suspects_ that he has a double life? She ran all possible answers in her head. All of them sounded fake.

"I'm waiting," said an impatient Alya. "Umm…" Marinette tugged her hair. "I guess I just made it past the fangirling stage?" She had an impulse to groan and barely bit it back. How lame was that excuse?

But Alya seemed to buy it as she said back, "Good going, girl! At least now you don't need a wingwoman to back you up. Good luck!"

"Marinette. Marinette!" She snapped to attention. "Huh?" Adrien was frowning. "Aren't you going to try your coffee?" _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ she thought. Even if Adrien was the silly kitty, she couldn't ignore her ever-thumping heart. Reluctantly, she wrapped a napkin around the freezing-cold coffee and took a sip.

It tasted… _divine._ "This is so…" She took another sip. It didn't taste like any other coffee she had tasted before, it had a more flavoring kind of like her father's mocha cake. Sweet, creamy, melted right on your tongue. Her eyes brightened at each sip. "I know, right? Totally awesome," laughed Nino as he fist-bumped with Adrien.

"See, I always come here when I'm feeling down, and this just hits the spot," he explained, tossing his hair. Marinette sighed contentedly. "So how do you feel, girl?" asked Alya expectantly. "Like I could throw Chloe ten miles." Adrien laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better," he said kindly.

Traces of her old stammers and stutters with Adrien popped up in her mind as she fought for something to say. Failing, she decided to just take another huge gulp of the coffee.

Bad idea.

"Ahh!" She winced as she placed two fingers to her temple. "Brain freeze," chorused Alya, Adrien, and Nino all together as they all laughed. Even Marinette joined in. "Yeah, it's really cold so you might want to take little sips," laughed Adrien as he patted her shoulder.

Marinette smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much for buying this for us," she said to Adrien.

He cleared his throat. "No problem."

And Marinette's heart went _ka-bump._

* * *

 **(If you don't like Author's Notes, please stop reading here and move on to next chapter :P)**

 **Uh-oh Marinette's getting suspicious! And OH GODDD WE REACHED 2,200 VIEWS? xO**

 **Special thanks to Koolkat55 for leaving that wonderful review, it really made my day :) Thank you! Dedicated to this passionate reader. And as always, thanks for reading! Have a good day :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

 **So, recently we reached 3,000 views (WHAT!) and over 30+ followers. In celebration, I contribute this LadyNoir chapter and if I made any mistakes, I apologize. I was rushed into making this chapter, I was so excited :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xoxox**

"To study or not to study?" wondered Marinette as she glanced at the textbook, then wistfully to her sketchbook. "Well, you don't want to bomb the test like you did last time," reminded Tikki. Marinette sighed. "I guess you're right… but doing these problems suck," she grumbled. "I'd save the world any day, any time." Tikki giggled. "Is it because you're with _Cat Noiiiir?"_

Marinette groaned louder. "Don't remind me."

She hadn't gotten any farther about her investigation between Cat Noir and Adrien, in fact, she hadn't gotten _any_ tips that tipped the balance. "It's getting so frustrating," she complained to Tikki. "How am I supposed to act while I'm Ladybug? And if he _does_ turn out to be Adrien, I can't act like an idiot." Tikki thought for a minute. "Well, Cat Noir likes you, right?"

"He likes _Ladybug,"_ she reminded. "Exactly, so you don't have to worry about a thing! It doesn't matter if he's Adrien or not, he likes _you._ And that's that," said Tikki brightly. Marinette smiled softly. "Thanks, Tikki. Now the only remaining problem is that I have to tackle cross-squaring and equations. Ugh."

Just when she reached for her pencil, her phone rang. "Alya saves the day!" she cheered while tapping the _Answer_ button. "Hello? Alya? What is it this time?"

"Alya?" voiced a very confused, very familiar male voice.

She let out a huge gasp. "A-Adrien?!" she spluttered. "Yeah, sorry. This is Alya's phone, right? She wanted me to relay the message that she's expecting a cut scene for her Ladyblog? Yeah. Anyway, she said something about you pulling in a favor for a live speech for her blog." Marinette smacked her forehead. "Yeah, just a second," she said cheerily.

She put her hand over the speaking part of her phone and cursed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" How could she had forgotten? Alya had been depending on her to give a speech to post on her blog… "Argh!"

She plastered on her best cheery voice. "Hello, Adrien?" "Yep?" He answered immediately. _Shoot._ "Uh… can you tell Alya that I'm really really sorry, but Ladybug was too busy for a speech?" _Way to go, idiot._ "Oh, that's fine. I guess that Ladybug's really busy in real life, huh?"

Marinette laughed nervously. "Yep, that's her. Anyway, thanks for dropping by, I mean thanks for stopping by, I mean- _argh!_ Thanks for calling. Bye!" As soon as the click indicating that the call had stopped sounded, she grabbed a pillow and smacked her head in it. "I'm such an idiot, Tikki!" she moaned. Tikki tinkled out a laugh. "It's okay Marinette, it's just your nature," she said brightly.

Marinette smiled sadly. "Leading Paris and a double life is so hard… and the horror," she said, glaring at the damned textbook. Tikki giggled. "Well, get cracking!"

Several hours later, Marinette stretched and groaned. "Solving these problems was such a pain," she moaned. Tikki fluttered in front of her face. "But you finished it, and that's all that counts."

Marinette smiled a little, then sat right up, bonking straight into Tikki. "Ouch!" the little kwami complained.

Ignoring her, Marinette headed straight for the computer in her room. "I completely forgot to check if there's any akuma attacks this week!" She groaned. "Why am I so forgetful? Ughh."

Her hands flew across the keyboard as the news popped up. She frowned. "Strange, no incidents or akumatized villains… don't you think there's something wrong?" she said to Tikki. Tikki blinked. "Well, isn't that a good thing? Even if there was an akumatized attack, we would've known it by now."

"True…"

Marinette suddenly stood up. "Tikki, I need to transform." Tikki blinked. "Why?"

"I need to check out might be some trouble that the news didn't see yet. Yo-yo is the fastest form of transportation, right?" Tikki giggled. "Of course."

"Tikki, spots on!"

Minutes later, she was bounding across the darkening streets of Paris.

* * *

Adrien saw her.

"There's your bride-to-be!" snickered Plagg. Adrien almost hit him in embarrassment. "Cut it out, Plagg!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Soon, his costume was stretched over tight as he tugged his tail. "Time to see my beautiful lady," he muttered, a huge smile on his face.

And he found her, no problem. She was staring at the fading horizon line, the darkened sky already peppered with stars. "Nice to see you, milady." She startled in mild surprise. "Oh. Nice to see you too, Cat Noir."

He let out a breath as he plopped down right at her feet. "So, what are you doing here, my lady?" She kept staring at the beautiful sky. "Ladybug?" She startled. "Huh? Oh, Cat Noir. Sorry, just… thinking." He held a breath. "About what? Me, hopefully."

"Actually, yeah."

He was surprised, he never heard anything of the sort from her ever before. "Really? I had no idea that you thought about me _that_ way too," he chuckled. Ladybug huffed. "You know it's not like that, you silly kitty." He waggled his eyebrows. "You sure? 'Cause I think about you all the time." Ladybug laughed. "Now that is just creepy."

His smile faded. "But really, what about me were you thinking about?" She finally tore her gaze away from the horizon line, which was finally going dark. "Your identity, Cat Noir." He was certain he choked, otherwise why would she be thumping him on the back? "My… identity?" he sputtered.

She nodded solemnly. God, he _hated_ it when she had that face. It was just too cute.

He coughed. "So… why all of a sudden? You said that even we two partners weren't allowed to see each other's faces." Bitter? Perhaps. Cat Noir had so desperately wanted to see that amazing girl behind her mask, he was even willing to unmask himself. "I know I said that. But I don't want to know your identity. Not like you do."

He felt like a balloon failing to rise. "Oh," he said quietly. "Well then, why were you thinking about my identity?" She turned around and faced him. "Because I have a hunch about who you are really. And I'm not sure I like it." He gulped.

It was all because of his stupid mistake of letting himself being blasted in the face with that damned sleepy nightmare powder. If he hadn't, he and Ladybug would be chumming along just fine. "Damn it."

"What?" He blinked; he hadn't realized he said that out loud. "Uh, nothing. Anyway, why wouldn't you like me in real life? Is it that you possibly… know me?" He hoped so. He really, really hoped so. If she did, then all of his silly fantasies and stupid dreams that Plagg always teased about would actually have a chance of becoming true.

"I don't know if I know your or not yet, you tomcat. I just have a hunch, that's it." Was it just him, or was she blushing? Nah, it was probably just the sunset streaks that still illuminated in the sky. "But if your hunch is correct," he pressed, "then would you like me? Hopefully, a lot?"

Her eyes reminded him of himself when he found out when he lost his mother- lost, hopeless, dead. "I don't know, Cat Noir. The thing is, who I am in real life is very different from now. And if my hunch _is_ correct, you are very different too." He swallowed. "So, like, is different _good_ , in your opinion? Or do you like me as I am right now. Or my other form." _I sound just like Marinette whenever she talks to me,_ he thought, cringing. Thank goodness it was the night.

Ladybug let out a loose laugh. "I love you both ways, Cat Noir. But I'm not going to ask you to unmask yourself. That would just be wrong." He pouted, he really thought that this was an opening to show himself and possibly goad his love of his life to show herself too. "But I won't deny… this is getting really frustrating. Do I want to know? Do I want to see if I'm correct or not?"

Cat Noir swallowed; this was the very first time she had opened up to him like that. "I… don't know, Ladybug. But just one thing." He remembered something that both his mother and Plagg had told him. "Just follow your heart."

She sighed. "Yeah. A friend of mine told me that too. Well, it's not as easy as it sounds." "I know," he blurted out. "In fact, 'following' my heart is harder than getting rid of any akumatized villain." Ladybug laughed. God, he loved her laugh. _I'm turning sappy,_ he chided himself. _Stop it._

"I know one thing, Cat Noir. Whatever happens, it won't interfere with our friendship. I'll make sure of that." And before he could reply, she kissed his cheek and left like a last firefly in the night.

It might as well have been a slap, because the numbness in his cheek coursed all throughout his body. It wasn't like those kisses where she had to do it against her will, no, she _meant_ this. She had a conscious decision to kiss him on the cheek, purely because she wanted to.

A slow, goofy smile coated his face as he stumbled through roof after roof, it sticking all the way home.


End file.
